Weapons
The protagonists can find and use a variety of weapons throughout the night in ''Until Dawn''. Click 'here' for the category page. Ashley * Scissors - Ashley can find a pair of scissors under a lightbulb catalog in the basement that she can use to stab The Psycho. Chris * Pistol - The Psycho gives Chris a gun after he and Ashley fall into a trap and must use it to shoot either himself or Ashley but it is filled with blanks. * Revolver - Mike gives Chris the revolver if he asked when opening the door for The Stranger. * Shotgun - The Stranger gives Chris a shotgun which he can use to shoot Wendigos. * Wood Board - Chris finds a wood board in the shed in which he can use to hit Josh. Emily * Flare Gun - Emily finds a flare gun at the top of the radio tower. She can keep the flare gun, give it to Matt, or shoot it into the sky. If she keeps the flare gun she can later shoot the Wendigo. * Flares - Given by the Stranger, she uses the flare to light her way and potentially ward off a Wendigo. Jessica *Shovel - If Jessica survives her kidnapping and if Matt survives up to Chapter 10, she finds and uses a shovel to smack Matt, thinking he's another monster. Matt * Axe - Matt can use an axe to kill an elk that backed him and Emily towards the edge of a cliff. * Flare Gun - If Emily gives Matt the flare gun, he will either shoot it into the sky or be able to use it to shoot Wendigos. Mike * Lighter - Mike grabs a lighter from the guest cabin which he uses later in the final showdown if he is downed by a Wendigo and Sam failed to flip the light switch. * Hunting Rifle - Mike grabs a rifle from the guest cabin when Jessica is captured by the Wendigo. The rifle only has one round (in the chamber). He can use the scope to look for Jessica. * Machete - Mike finds a machete in the sanatorium and uses it to either cut off his fingers or open a bear trap which the latter breaks it. If intact, he uses the machete once again in the sanatorium to smack a Wendigo. * Revolver - Mike finds a revolver in the sanatorium and uses it to shoot a lock and shoot Emily (Determinant). * Sawed-Off Shotgun - Found inside a locked caged in the sanatorium, when Mike goes back to get the cable car key from Josh. Sam * Baseball Bat - When Sam finds the baseball bat, she has the option to leave it in the basement. Later, if she hides from The Psycho while he is chasing her, she can use it to hit the Psycho to aid in her possible escape. * Shovel - One of two possible weapons Sam may find when on her way to rescue Mike. She may use it to knock back or kill a Wendigo. * Pipe - One of two possible weapons Sam may find when on her way to rescue Mike. She may use it to knock back or kill a Wendigo. The Stranger * Flamethrower - The weapon the Stranger uses when fighting Wendigos. * Machete - The weapon is also used by the Stranger, as seen in the start of the Prologue, and Chapter 1. Trivia * Josh is the only protagonist to not use any weapons. ** He does, however, use the gas cylinder or the syringe as The Psycho to knock out Sam (determinant), Chris, and Ashley. *Jessica, Sam, and Ashley are the only characters to not use any ranged weapons. *Chris, Matt, and Jessica also use the lighter (determinant for the latter two), but not as a weapon. **Mike can also use the lighter for non-violent tasks, such as freeing Sam (if she was captured and he lost the machete). *Mike also has the pistol in possession but does not actually use it. Category:Until Dawn Category:World Objects Category:Lists